


someone has stolen stars from your hands

by inwoo (arcane_hero), kbodnon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Platonic Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane_hero/pseuds/inwoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbodnon/pseuds/kbodnon
Summary: it was me.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	someone has stolen stars from your hands

**Author's Note:**

> kris wu - tian di.
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c830401/v830401692/c39c8/iRSXV_7pENY.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c846324/v846324176/3029a/ejtD3lfcHCs.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c840323/v840323856/83eec/edRLd5Hz9AA.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c845020/v845020043/515bd/KfWqEkVS_E4.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c845017/v845017286/53597/j5sxUYBH008.jpg

taeyong is beloved by the stars. they warm themselves on his skin like a scattering of ripe grapes;

they mole his shoulders, they are a good berries in his hand in early august. youngho can almost feel the soft pale light on his skin as he presses his lips against the taeyong’s one once again.

at that moment he seems to be holding the entire endless night sky in his hands, feeling the taste of stardust on his tongue. taeyong is fragile insanely, tender and warm, like milk before bed,

like a children's fairy tales and a cornflower-blue bouquet left overnight in a favorite vase.

his hair is woven from the subtle smells of predawn flowers. youngho gets drunk more and more every time - to the point of trembling in the voice and tingling somewhere under the skin.

if only not to break, if only not to break by accidentally crushing the stems of taeyong's hands. youngho clings to taeyong desperately, like a one-year-old child to his mother after a short separation – in fear of losing again, and this time for forever.

taeyong only pats him on the head, warming him with love and showering him with the stars of his. he shares himself, giving himself completely, and youngho embraces him.

he embraces him, and gives taeyong the same in return.


End file.
